Jump!
by nymphadora-era
Summary: [Song Fic] Jake releases some tension to Simple Plan's song.


**Disclaimer: **The song **"Jump" **belongs to Simple Plan and its rightful owners. There have been no attempts to claim any of the lyrics as my own. And sadly, I _still _do not own Jake, Sarah or any CBTD characters. Sob.

**A/N**: A standalone song fic that was inspired while I was mugging for my exams and blasting Simple Plan on the stereo. Did I tell you I LOVE Simple Plan?

**Rating: **K+ or whatever that is deemed suitable by avren

* * *

**Jump**

_by: Avren_

"EARGH!" he fumed and slammed the door shut with a loud 'Bang' that reverberated though their four storey mansion and the impact of the door shook the walls of his room. He chucked his battered skateboard to one corner of the room and headed towards the stereo. He flicked the **'on'** button of the stereo and turned up the volume.

_**  
JUMP!**_

As the loud music blasted through the speakers, Jake threw himself on his bed and heaved out a loud sigh. He did not care if the rest of the people in the house are bothered by the music and he already knew that his parents are currently not at home, so he did not have to worry about being punished for blasting the stereo out loud.

_**I don't wanna wake up today  
Cause every day's the same  
And I'd been waiting so long  
For things to change**_

He was extremely furious and downright exhausted after the heated quarrel that he had earlier with his best pal, Greg. He found out that Greg's girlfriend was cheating on him and he went over to Greg's house to inform him, only to be yelled at and accused of being jealous. He stormed off after yelling words that would probably hinder any civil conversations with Greg again in the future.

'_Jealous! Why on EARTH would I be jealous? What a laugh. This is soo stupid….' _

Jake muttered furiously under his breath and grabbed the History book that was on his bed and threw it against the wall in frustration. The already tattered book hit the wall with a loud 'thump' which followed by the high girly scream that belongs to Lorraine, ordering him to lower down the volume.

He ignored her yellings and continued staring at the cracked ceiling with scorn as he recalled the earlier incident that happened in Greg's house. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became.

_**I'm sick of this town  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded  
Sick of this place, I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated, I just wanna…**_

"_Eargh!" _he fumed and wanting to release the tension in his body, he got up from his lying position and started bouncing on his bed as hard as he could without hitting the ceiling.

_**  
Jump! (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)**_

As he bounced up and down in synchrony with the Simple Plan song, the things that were scattered on his bed were thrown slightly in the air with each bounceand as they bounce up with him, he vented his frustration by kicking them in all directions, making his room, if it was even possible, messier than before.

With the stereo blasting so loudly, Jake obviously did not hear the persistent knockings which turned to bangings when there seem to be no response from the inside. The person outside the door decided that since Jake did not seem to be opening the door any time soon, she would give herself permission and entered the room, only to be greeted by the 'whoosh' of a flying pair of dirty brown khakis heading straight at her face and which landed on her head.

Jake was still unaware of her presence as his back was facing her. She grabbed the pants off her head and chucked it directly at the butt of the bouncing brother of hers. As the pants hit its target, it also jerked him out of his intense jumping and he was startled to find Sarah standing at the end of his bed.

"_SARAH!" _he cried in surprise and paused in his jumping. "How did you get in my room?"

"Oh, I flew in through the window, didn't you notice?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The door was wide open, so the answer was quite obvious.

"Oh. Right. I forgot to lock the door then," he shrugged and continued his jumping on the bed.

"What happened? Why are you in such a funk?" She dived straight to the point, knowing that it would take a long time if she were to wait for him to confess what's troubling him.

He did not answer straight away, instead, he told her to shut the door behind her and grabbing the remote of the stereo, he turned the volume to the maximum.

"C'mon Sarah," he started, "Lets' jump on my springy bed and have fun while mum and dad are out."

He grinned and continued to bounce higher and higher.

**_I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Lets go  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump_**

Sarah clapped her hands over her ears to block out the deafening music that was blasting through the speakers and shouted.

"_JAKE! _TURN DOWN THE VOLUME!" She ordered but he just stuck his tongue out at her.

Seeing that he wasn't going to lower the volume anytime soon, she headed straight to stereo and flicked the off button, resulting in cries of protest from him.

"Sarah! Turn it back on!" he urged, halting his jumping for a moment.

"Nope. Not unless you tell me what's up with you." She said firmly, and she quickly grabbed the remote control off his bed just as he reached out for it.

"Haha!" She grinned triumphantly and she waved the controller at him, out of his reach. "Now you have no choice but to sit down and tell me what the heck happened just now."

Neither that she knew that there are two remote controls for the stereo and when he grinned cheekily as he reached in the sides of the headboard and removed another remote control that he had stashed there, she gasped in surprise.

"Jake! Give me that!" She lunged for it but he held it out of her reach. They tussled for a while with Sarah trying to grab his remote and him waving his hands wildly away from her. He managed to turn back on the stereo and the blasting sounds of the music filled the room again.

**_I don't wanna wake up one day  
And find out it's too late  
To do all the things I wanna do  
So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back  
'Cause the years are passing by  
And I'm wasting all my time  
Sick of this house  
Sick of being broke  
Sick of this town, that's bringing me down  
I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free,  
I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump_**

Sarah, using the remote that she currently has in her hands, pressed the off button, only to be switched back on by Jake with the other remote. They had another tussle as they switch on and off and on and off and it's amazing how the stereo did not explode with the constant switching.**_  
_**

**_  
_**"_ALRIGHT! TRUCE!" _Sarah finally cried out and turned to him. "I'll let you listen to your music ONLY if you allow me to lower the volume to a _non-deafening _level. Deal?"

He pretended to ponder for a moment and said, "Nah! Why should I take orders from you? Besides, I can do whatever I want since it's _MY _radio anyway." He pointed out defiantly and went back to bouncing on his bed, egged on by the lyrics of the song. ****

Jump! (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)  
I just don't care tonight,  
I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump

"C'mon Jake! Be a thirteen year old for a sec will you? I know it's your radio and it's your room, but it's _MY _ears that will burst if I listen to your loud music any longer!" She shouted over the din, covering her ears as she looked at his bouncing figure.

Jake sighed and said, "Fine." And he reluctantly pressed the down button on the remote to reduce the volume to a slightly lower but still considerably loud level. "There. That's the lowest I would go. I need loud music just for today, please? I'm suffering from a terrible mood and I just need my music, okay?" He pleaded.

**_  
I can't take it anymore x3_**

Once her eardrums are out of the risk of getting burst, she gave him a wry smile and said, "Thanks. That's better." And she sat on his bed as he continued his jumping.

****

Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)

"You sure you don't want to tell me what's bothering you?" She asked tentatively.

'_Should I tell her?' _he thought silently in his head._'_

**_  
I just don't care tonight,  
I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
_**

'_Nah. There's always tomorrow.' _He thought.

_**Let's go  
Forget your problems  
**_

"Nah. Maybe later," he smiled at her and bent down and grabbed her hands to pull her up to her feet and the both of them continued to jump up and down to the blasting music until the sound of a solid crack pierced through the room and they found themselves cracking with laughter as they lay sprawled on the floor beside the legs of the broken bed.

**_It's time to let them go  
Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump (Jump!) _**

I just wanna jump

And that is how Tom and Kate found them a few minutes later when they came back from their outing.

_END_

* * *

_A/N: So how? DO you guys like it? I sure hope you do cos' I procrastinated my mugging to write this. Lol. Simple Plan rocks!_


End file.
